The Forgotten Shepherd
by ChillinLikeAVillainKid
Summary: Amelia and Derek were arguing over a Patient when suddenly someone that used to be Close to both of them Shows up at the Hospital. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Amelia and Derek were arguing over a patient when suddenly their youngest sister stood in the door way of Amelia´s office. The two doctors stopped arguing and were quiet for a moment. How was this possible?! Millie went missing 3 years ago. Everyone thought she was dead. Millie was now 16 year old. Amelia scanned her sister´s body, looking for injuries. She didn´t see any injuries but Millie looked different. Of course she did. She was 13 when she went missing. Amelia went over to hug her sister and Derek finally found his voice again.

„Millie! You are alive!" Derek answered.

„Yes i am alive! Thanks for pointing this out Derek!" the youngest Shepherd said. She took of her coat and leaned against Amelia´s desk.

„We have to call mom!" Derek answered and looked at Millie.

„No, please i am not ready to see her yet. There is a reason for it, i will tell you about this when i am ready but right now i just want to know what i missed while i was gone." The 16 year old told her brother and her sister. Millie had a few secrets she needed to reveal one day but she felt like right now wasn´t the right time.

„Well Meredith and i are still married and she is pregnant with our fourth baby. You know we adopted Zola, and you also know about Bailey and Ellis." He answered with a soft smile. Zola just turned 8. Bailey was 5 and Ellis was 4.

„Congrats Derek!" Millie answered.

„Thank you!" Derek said. Millie turned to Amelia.

„What about you?" She asked her favorite sister.

„Owen and i had a little boy named Lyndon. He is two and a half." Amelia told her with a small smile, she was still trying to figure out what happend to Millie. She went missing but now she is back and she is alive. She had so many questions she wanted to ask her little sister but here at the hospital wasn´t the right place and time.

„I need your help. From both of you actually." The youngest Shepherd said and looked deep into her siblings eyes.

„I am listening!" Amelia was really worried now.

„I need you to fix me! I have a brain tumor!" Millie told them. She didn´t even blink while saying this. Derek and Amelia both were really really shocked. Their sister showed up like twenty minutes ago and now they could possibly lose her again?! This didn´t seem fair to them. Also Amelia thought it was pretty scary how Millie said it. Without any emotions. The older Shepherd sister got chills all over her body.

„We will check this out and i will fix this!" Amelia whispered out, she had tears streaming down her face. Derek looked at Amelia.

„Amy you first have to take a look at it before you can say if you can fix it!" He answered still in shock.

„I said i can fix this!" Amelia screamed out and pointed her finger into Derek´s direction.


	2. Chapter 2

After Amelia did run some tests she found out that her little sister´s tumor was a bad one. It was worse then the one Dr. Herman had but of course Amelia would give the surgery a try cause she could safe her sister from dying. Or she could kill her!

„I will do the surgery if you want me to do it. I will give it a try little sis!" Amelia told Millie. Millie looked at Amelia.

„Yes sure. I mean you could safe me from dying!" Millie said. She still had some secret and wasn´t ready to expse them just yet. But if sh would die while being in surgery she might never be able to share things with her family and why she suddenly went ´missing´.

„You could also die!" Derek pointed out. He wasn´t a fan of Amelia cutting in their youngest sister´s brain.

„I am going to die without the surgery. Amelia might be able to safe my life, cause honestly i am not ready to die just yet." The sixteen year old teenager answered, she sounded really confident. Well she learned how to be strong and confident when she was without her brother and sisters.

„Don´t worry i will give my best for you sis!" Amelia told the youngest Shepherd. Millie nodded her head and smiled sweetly.

„Thanks Amy, i am not worried. I know you are the best for this and i trust you! If someone is able to safe me i know it´s you!" Millie told her and hugged Amelia.

„That is good sis, I will do the surgery tomorrow night!"The female neurosurgeon told her little sister.

„Thanks. I will be here tomorrow night!" she answered and walked out. They had to keep the surgery a secret cause it is a know fact that the doctors are not allowed to operate on family members.

Derek and Amelia really wanted to know were their sister was staying the night but the teenager didn´t want to tell her older brother and sister.

„We will find out where she lives!" Derek answered.

„But we will wait till she tells us, Derek! I am not going to spy on her like you always did with me when i was her age!" The younger Shepherd told her only brother. She was a little upset now.

„If she doesn´t tell us before surgery you will tell her you won´t help her!" He answered. Of course he wouldn´t let his youngest sister die but she might needed to be scared a little so she will tell them what they needed to know in case something happens and they just wanted to know she is safe.

Millie was looking around on her way home, making sure her older siblings didn´t follow her. She was living in a small apartment. The teenager had no idea that her older brother and her older sister were arguing about her the same time she made her way home.


End file.
